Grandmaster-Deku
by Estherrific
Summary: Grandmaster Robin of the Shepherds defeats the Dragon Grima and is lost to his world in the Aftermath. He wakes up im a world unknown to him as a small boy by the name of Izuku Midoriya. Can he find his way as a Hero in yet another world? Harem fic, Smart/Izuku Capable/Izuku


It wouldn't be the first time I had woken up to people I didn't know.

"Deku?!"

But the first time they knew who _I _was.

"I-I only grazed him! I-I didn't mean to!"

I wasn't an amnesiac this time around either. I knew who I was and what I had done.

"Call for an Ambulance, immediately! And get in contact with his parents!"

But as I looked down at my tiny hands, vision a horrendous blur of what should have been.

"Mrs.Midoriya, this is the principal of your sons school. We have an emergency on our hands."

I knew this was nothing like the last time.

**GRANDMASTER**

I first reopened my eyes to an eerily white ceiling.

It took me a few seconds of squinting to readjust to what appeared to be a clinic of sorts, though nothing like what I was used to.

Stark whites, polished metals and a smell that I... couldn't really quite place.

It reminded me of a healing bay, but not at all like the ones I felt I knew. For me, we were lucky to seek medical treatment within a tent, most being done by wand or stave only moments after the wound had been inflicted. Something surreal about being cut open only to have it sewn back together by your own body and a warm glow. It hurt much less but... still more than not being cut open in the first place.

I sat myself up, and whilst my body felt... fine? My head did not, aches and pains blurring my vision and instinctively bringing my hands to paw at my scalp, futilely trying to alleviate the agony until it gradually faded with time.

And then I was sat there, staring at tiny arms and the strange gown wrapped around my equally tiny person. I didn't panic, as many would. I was known far and wide for my stalwart thinking even during wartime, even during what to most would seem like insurmountable odds. I could bark orders to a great number of different personalities and powers whilst simultaneously taking on a number of foes on by myself, sword and tome by my side at all times.

And maybe that was what left me somewhat naked right now. I had been left in dire circumstances since the very first moment I opened my eyes to the world, but I had had Lissa, Frederick and... Chrom, with me since I had. And now I hadn't any of them. No sword. No tome. No Frederick, no Lissa, no...

Chrom...

He was my best friend. My most valued, treasured Exalt. And even lying here in this bed, I knew he wasn't to be seen again. Not by me, at least.

I had slayed Grima, with the help of my many friends: the Shepherds. And my time in that world had come to an end as a result.

I didn't panic, no.

But I did worry. Oh, how I worried.

"Ah, you're awake."

I pulled my glassy eyes from where they had been settled, staring at and through the hands of this body I knew wasn't really mine. And I glanced to the tall man in spectacles at the door.

His state of dress was foreign to me, but the way that his hand readjusted his glasses instantly had me feel a pang in my heart at how reminiscent it was of Miriel.

The man stepped towards the side of my bed and pulled something from the end of it, sheets of parchment upon a board it would seem. "No abnormalities. It seems to me that your episode was simply a side effect of your Quirk manifesting..." The man drawled, looking up after he had and exhaling through his nose at my lack of reaction "We'll need to do some tests to figure out what exactly your Quirk is, don't worry about remembering this, we'll of course be informing your mother of just as much." The man then headed for the door, called for a Nurse, and like that he was gone.

I stared after him for a while, and as the Nurse arrived to go through a number of assessments with me, all I could really wonder was:

What is a Quirk?

**GRANDMASTER **

"Oh my sweet darling baby!" My supposed mother uttered in breathless relief, clutching me tight against her person and peppering my head and hair with kisses.

Hair as green as her own, I had found.

We had left the Hosptial a short while ago, after they had drawn blood from my arm through something much like a needle. Now having to remember that this particular needle was different to the sewing needles I was so far accustomed to just being the only form of needle.

Every day is a learning day I suppose, and this day more than most it would seem.

I quickly discovered this world to be far more advanced than my own, and keying into different conversations between my mother and the doctors/nurses taught me that Quirks were a sort of inbuilt power that Humans apparently possessed by birthright. Weird, wonderful and without pattern it would seem since my parents bearing a weak telekinetic and fire breathing Quirk would somehow manifest in me as what the kind Doctor would describe as some sort of brain power enhancement.

Any more than that would have to wait, but as far as I could tell on the walk home, nothing really felt different mentally.

No, just physically, and it wasn't even like that was the most radical change here. This world was so different to what I knew. Where once there would have been huts, tents and rolling fields, now stood huge towers of rock and metal.

I didn't ask questions, I was now a four year old boy, and just as he would have to learn the ways of this world.

So would I.

**GRANDMASTER**

"Izuku!" Called a feminine's voice

"Coming!" I responded, floating down the stairs with practiced grace. I offered my mother a small smile as I saw her, healthier and fitter than ever. I took the bag she offered me before wrapping her up in a small hug that she reciprocated. Just a morning ritual.

"I'll see you later mum." And like that I was gone, smiling softly to the 'Stay safe!' that I knew would follow.

It has been almost ten years since I got here, and I had been put to work between then and now. Discovering the basics of a world so much more advanced than my own was difficult enough already, but having to pretend to know while I studied was another. Only through quick thinking and my capacity to act did I pull it off.

Speaking of quick thinking, that actually happened to be what they had labelled my Quirk as: 'QUICK-THINKING'. From what they had sent in the test results, it gave me the capacity to use my brainpower far, far more efficiently than my peers, to the point where I could practically watch the world move in slow motion, should I focus enough. Of course, that mattered very little when your body couldn't keep up but...

"DEKU!" I threw my body to the side, dodging an explosive punch aimed at my face by mere millimetres, following it up by wrapping my own arm around the assailants, kicking one leg out at both of their feet and then their dominant legs knee, ending it by bringing my chest forward to impact their own, sending them plummeting to the ground on weakened legs, only stopping their descent when I grabbed their collar inches from the ground.

I could keep up with my brain to some extent.

I smiled down at the murderous visage of my childhood friend, his bloodthirsty grin morphing into a scowl. "Good morning to you too Kacchan."

He clicked his tongue and swatted at the arm holding him in place, catching himself with impressive skill and standing up straight next to me, tapping my shoulder and beckoning me to follow him. "Can't be fucking late for the last day of school, Dipshit." He worded eloquently, to which I smiled outside his peripherals.

This is Katsuki Bakugou. He is my longest standing friend to date, and if he seems like he's out for my blood, it's because he probably is. We are friends but, we just have an interesting dynamic. Katsuki or 'Kacchan' as I like to call him, has an immensely powerful Quirk by the name 'Explosions', and alters his body composition so to allow it to secrete Nitroglycerin in the place of sweat, sweat in which he can ignite at will.

We had our differences at first, with how prideful he became with the unveiling of his one in a million Quirk leaving him leagues above the rabble of society. But, we worked on them. Or, well, I worked on them, schooling my body to keep up with my brain until I could at first avoid his tantrums and then eventually defeat him with simple brainpower and strategy. Then, by his own logic, I became an Alpha predator much like himself.

Now he tried to kill me as a friend, not as a worm. There is an improvement there but outsiders just might not quite see it.

It was an odd friendship, but it was ours. And I wouldn't change that.

**GRANDMASTER**

School was over now. The last day gone in a flash, just like that. It had been surprisingly uneventful, with nothing much more than Kacchan announcing how superior he was to the class as the Teacher announced his and my intentions to go to UA; the top Hero school in the country.

And as we walked home together, I could tell he was brooding over something.

I felt I knew what.

"You're going too, huh?" I didn't answer, he knew it already. He was simply thinking aloud. "I guess I should've expected that." He stopped at this point, turning on me and jabbing a finger into my chest heatedly, eyes smouldering with an intensity I rarely saw within them. "You've known me since we were kids Deku! You fuck up, that looks bad on me!" He gripped my collar now, and I let him. "You're gonna be the second best fucking kid who applies, leagues behind me and miles above the rabble we leave in our wake, got it?!" He was real up in my face, and only relented when I nodded in silent affirmation, giving me a light shove once I did.

"You're gonna be the worlds best sidekick Deku. You're alright, but you aren't Katsuki mother fucking Bakugou!" He grinned maliciously at this, and I only offered a chuckle back.

"I mean, Mitsuki is pretty irresistible but I don't think she'd appreciate you saying that." I grinned as I watched his moxie die like that, his face almost paling before it heated back up with hatred I was far more familiar with.

He swung at me and I deftly dodged under it, clambering up a nearby wall and sprinting off with something between panic and elation at my best friend exploding once again.

This wasn't my life to live.

But it is now.

And I, Grandmaster Robin; Royal Tactician of the Exalt and the Shepherds themselves, accepted that wholeheartedly.

This is the story of My Hero Academia.

"DEKU!"

**GRANDMASTER ROBIN**

**Okay so short little Pilot story, hope I didn't glaze over too much, of so I may execute it differently since this is after all, just a Pilot.**

**I am new here, and I will accept any tips or corrections you guys send my way if could be so kind.**

**I'm a big fan of both Fire Emblem and My Hero Acadamia, and I thought this would be a perfect middle ground for me to work with.**

**If you guys have any questions I can answer them, but for now I will say that I do intend for Izuku/Robin to be able to use magic from the Awakening game, and more. He does have skill with the sword as you would expect, but as a Hero living in the world of the modern day, that won't come up all too often unfortunately. It might translate to other situations however!**

**Anyway, this is a Pilot work, and so I really need to hear if you guys want more of this or not.**

**Please Favourite, Follow and Review if you could be so kind and,**

**Thanks so much for reading!**

**Esther out! xxx**


End file.
